


Old Promises

by HellsBellsSinClub



Series: Vampire Au's [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, I miss read the prompt for this one and this is what came out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBellsSinClub/pseuds/HellsBellsSinClub
Summary: Obi-Wan manages to barely save Qui-Gon from dying. But it is not enough in the end. As Qui-Gon prepares himself for his death, someone from his past comes to visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I completely and utterly misread a prompt I was given on tumblr and ended up with this instead. And I may have based Johan on Johan Liebert from Monster.
> 
> oops?
> 
> Comments are appreciated as are kudos!

The sounds of room in the makeshift hospital were a muted roar to his ears. Qui-Gon to almost hear the sounds and voices of the healers rushing back and forth, trying to save as many lives as they can.

He knew that Obi-Wan was alright and that the young man was with Anakin getting some much-needed rest. He also knew that the injuries that Sith had made on his own body were too severe. He would not make it through the night. His Padawan had given him a few more extra hours to live, but there could be nothing else done to the cursed mark on his chest.

And Qui-Gon was okay with that. He was nearing his sixth decade of life and if he were to be completely honest, he was tired. He had been very tired for the last twenty years. The depression that had haunted him since the day that Xanatos fell made it extremely hard to function. Force only knows how he managed to even train Obi-Wan. He was honestly surprised that Council allowed him to keep the boy, given everything that he put him through.

He wouldn’t be surprised if the boy himself had stopped the Council. He would not put it passed Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon gave a small painful chuckle and closed his eyes, feeling tired and worn.

He found that he wished he could call Obi-Wan and Anakin to his side, if only to say goodnight and goodbye. But at the same time, he did not want them to know he was to pass. He did not want them to sit by the side of his bed and cry. He wanted content and safe. That was all.

Qui-Gon let out a low breath and slipped into a shallow meditation, letting go of all his fears and worries. When he passed, he would not bring anything that would hold him back. He will embrace the Force fully. He would be one with the Force and the Force would be one with him.

After an hour or so of meditation, he felt the presence of someone enter his small resting area and forced his eyes open.

Before him was a lovely young man with shoulder length brown hair that was tied up in what looked to be a tradition Nabooian way. He wore healer robes and carried a small Data Pad.

“Hello Master Jinn.” The voice was soft and kind and immediately the Force sent warnings into the back of his head. Something was not right. “How are you feeling? Are you in any pain at all?”

Qui-Gon frowned at the young man, unable to understand the warning from the Force. He could sense nothing wrong from this man. “I am in no pain.” He said after a minute.

The young man smiled and walked to his side. It was then, as he looked up at the smiling handsome face of the young man, did Qui-Gon realise that he could no longer hear the healers and other sounds of the ward they were in. Everything but the sound of his breathing was gone.

He stared up at the young man with wide eyes, knowing full well that he would not be able to fight nor get away if this man decided to do anything to him.

“I am not sure you remember me, Master Jinn. We meet once, a long time ago. Back when you still had a long brown braid falling down passed your ear.” The young man reached out and touched the area where Qui-Gon’s own Padawan braid had been many, many years ago. “You made a promise to me. And I intend on collecting that promise.”

Qui-Gon flinched back from the young man, not at all understanding what he meant. “I have never meet you in my life.” He rasped out, pulling away from the cool hand. He did not understand. What was happening? Who was this man? And why was the Force telling him to run.

“I am not surprised you don’t remember me.” The man sighed, putting the Data pad down. He sat at the edge of the bed, his fingers moving to toy with the split ends of his hair. “Your Master hated the very sight of me. He made you forget me. But don’t worry. I will make you remember me.”

The young man suddenly leaned down and before Qui-Gon could do anything, there were cold lip against his own. And suddenly, forgotten memories locked away within his mind were freed.

_The walks in the forest, holding each other’s hands as the made their way through the trees._

_The café on the main street. The one with the muffins with the little berries in them._

_Sweet kisses traded in the middle of the night, done within secret to keep nosy Masters from seeing._

_The searing pain of teeth in his neck, quickly replaced by the joy, by the bliss and pleasure of them finally joining._

_Anger. Sorrow. Pain. As his Master pulled him away. Heartbreak as his Master raised his Lightsaber to keep him away from Qui-Gon._

_Promises, made in moonlight, sealed with a kiss and vow._

Qui-Gon remembered. Qui-Gon remembered everything. He pulled back from the kiss and blinked back the tears.

“Johan” He whispered. The young man looked the same as he did, all those years ago when Qui-Gon was still only twenty and one. How? How could this be possible?

“Ah, you remember me now, don’t you Qui-Gon?” Johan leaned down and brushed his lips against Qui-Gon’s brow. “But you are dying. And you cannot for fill your promise if you are dead, Master Jinn.”

Qui-Gon gave a bitter smile and gestured to where the hole in his body was. “I cannot help being stabbed by a Sith, Johan.” His smile faded and his eyes closed. “I am sorry. For everything.”

“You don’t have to be sorry my love.” Johan said softly and the warning that Qui-Gon had forgotten about flared up. “You can make it up to me later. Right now, though, we need to stop you from becoming dead.”

Qui-Gon frowned and was about to ask what he meant by that when Johan pressed his lips to Qui-Gon’s neck and suddenly it was like relieving those memories again. The pain of the bite was quickly washed away by how _good_ everything felt.

He gasped and arched his back against the bed, his body unsure on what to do with the sudden bliss, the sudden pleasure. Johan crawled upon his body and Qui-Gon felt his eyes roll back into his head.

He didn’t know how long it was, minutes, hours but when Johan finally pulled away, Qui-Gon could barely open his eyes or move. Even breathing was hard. Blood loss, his brain supplied for him. Extreme blood loss. The kind that unless you get a transfusion in the next five minutes, you die.

“You taste better with age, my dear Qui-Gon.” Johan laughed quietly. Qui-Gon managed to open his eyes slightly and could barely make out the bloodied lips or the shining bright eyes before him. “Don’t fall asleep just yet, my dear Qui-Gon. We aren’t done yet.”

Qui-Gon closed his eyes once more, unable to keep them open. He wondered what the hell Johan was doing when he felt something drip against his lip.

“Open up now Qui-Gon.” Johan’s cheerful voice ordered. Qui-Gon could feel the Force cautioning against it. Could feel it begging him to keep his mouth shut and to fall into its embrace… But he needed to do. He could not explain the feeling but Qui-Gon had an overwhelming need to open his mouth.

And so, he did.

He nearly choked as heavy liquid was forced down his throat unexpectedly. He tasted the bitterness of copper and a deep saltiness before he realised that he was swallowing blood. He tried to tear his head away, feeling fear pulse through his veins, but Johan’s cool hand was there on his chin, keeping his head right where he wanted it to be.

Qui-Gon choked on the blood and tried his hardest to keep it from going down his throat. He tried to call for Obi-Wan, but his bond with his Padawan was muted by the younger man’s sleep. He reached up and gripped Johan’s wrist, trying to pull it away but it was no use! He was too weak from his wound and from the damned blood loss!

“Hush now Qui-Gon. I am merely fulfilling the promise you made me all those years ago.” Johan chuckled before removing his arm and the blood away. “There. That should be enough.”

Qui-Gon coughed and spat what he could out of his mouth, wanting nothing more than to vomit all that was forced into his mouth. “Enough for what?!” He gasped. Damnit, why can he vomit?

“Enough for you to turn, of course.” Johan laughed once more. “You should close your eyes and rest, Master Jinn. I’ll be here for you when you wake up.”

Qui-Gon shivered as Johan’s cold hand moved his still weak body into a more relaxed position and feared for what he had just done.

“Goodnight my dear Qui-Gon. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
